yogscast_rustfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedish Town
Swedish Town was the name of a town founded by The Swedish Chef and others in the early days of the first Barry's Rust Server. It was founded alongside a lengthy and winding road, with the Island of Lesbos and the Church of Daltos as its closest neighbors.Object: Personal Account History Foundation Swedish Town came about as a communal food shack constructed and manned by The Swedish Chef. A fan of the Swedish Chef muppet from The Muppet Show, The Swedish Chef attracted many to his little shack by way of mimicking the muppet's signature voice styling. Intrigued and beloved by their encounter, survivor Vennom and his friend felt a need to draw attention to this incredible effort, and set up a tavern across the road from The Swedish Chef's food shack. With this, these initial founders began referring to their little section of the woods as 'Swedish Town,' a moniker drawn from the main attraction - The Swedish Chef. Additional settlers followed and flocked to Swedish Town as it became a beacon of neutrality and hospitality.The Swedish Chef: Personal Account Swedish Town Flourishes As the number of residents slowly grew, Swedish Town, too, grew in size and impressiveness. A short-lived toll booth had been erected for those that wished to travel the road that led straight into Swedish Town (partially as a joke),Object: Personal Account and numerous signposts had been erected, officially cementing the name of the town and its status as a safe haven for the people. Swedish Town stretched down the road it was founded upon, eventually arriving at the banks of a river - a river that would not halt its growth, and, instead, would see a number of attempts at creating a bridge to circumvent the torrents.Object: Personal Account At some point during this time, Pyrion Flax, Lewis, and Sips would visit to take shelter in Swedish Town from a chopper. The encounter would end in hilarity as The Swedish Chef's full talent was on display to an audience trapped inside his meagre but well-stocked food shack. The Yogscast Meets The Swedish Chef: https://youtu.be/zrt-t-KdBBU?t=194 Hostilities With a large number of established citizens in Swedish Town, many wandered from the safety of its territory in search of resources and adventure. A number of these citizens also brought trouble, as some of these inhabitants unwittingly became involved in the hostilities of its neighbors. These encounters resulted in strained tensions and a general resentment towards Swedish Town by some of its neighbors.Object: Personal Account Following a single, short night of usurpation (which saw a brief but negligible change in leadership of the town),The One-Night Rule of Swedish Town: https://www.reddit.com/r/Yogscast/comments/4gm0xj/state_of_the_rust_server_swedish_town/ many of the citizens of the now considerably-sized Swedish Town advocated towards a defensive wall being built to ensure the safety of its citizens, plus their holdings and possessions. The Swedish Chef, who was the acting governor of the town, stated, "Swedish Town does not need walls."Object: Personal Account He made it clear that the neutrality and friendliness of Swedish Town was the reason he fought so hard to maintain the sense of community, and that walls - whether defensive or otherwise - would send the wrong message to refugees or immigrants looking for a home. With this, and under threat of a leader abandoning his town, the neutrality of Swedish Town was protected. The Swedish Chef himself led diplomatic talks between Swedish Town and its neighbors, successfully containing the situation and quelling all visible hostilities.Object: Personal Account Decline Still an easy target to more well-armed communities, Swedish Town suffered a number of raids that once again forced the subject of defensive walls. However, this time, they were simply raised without consulting any of the Swedish Town leadership. The Swedish Chef hereon stated that he desired nothing more than to see them torn down, but was met with resistance from the aggressive and war-weary citizens of Swedish Town. Making good on his threat, The Swedish Chef, the generally-recognized governor of Swedish Town, resigned his post and abandoned the town, moving to the south-west to attempt to start a restaurant.The Swedish Chef: Personal Account In the following days, the player count would dwindle, leaving nothing but a husk of an otherwise massive town. This was due to official statements from Barry that the server would soon be wiped of all progress, and the map would be completely reset. The turnout of active players decreased all across the board, but, while many towns and factions would be affected, Swedish Town saw a particularly staggering reduction in activity.Object: Personal Account The remnants of Swedish Town, in the final days of the server, would band together to form the Red Dawn.The Swedish Chef: Personal Account Legacy Dutch Town Either inspired by the legacy and success of Swedish Town, a sister town was formed in the second iteration of Barry's Rust Server called Dutch Town. Led by King Willem_Alexander_, and Prime Minister Zylush, Dutch Town vows the same as Swedish Town, to house those who seek shelter, and carry a similar message, one of great and beautiful neutrality.Dutch Town: https://www.reddit.com/r/YogsRust/comments/4hzidt/rust_group_dutch_towncirkeltrek_central/ Notes and references